The Great Compromise
by aldericon
Summary: Sequel to 'Learn from Experience'. Please read that before reading this one. Mako, Kataang, Sukko, Toki, Ty Lazu, Nupa, Momi. Please review. Last Update: Chapter 20 Ty Lee annoying the Mechanist too much came in handy!
1. The Start of Journeys

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters.

**Chapter One: The Start of Journeys**

After the Council had told everyone what was happening, and after everyone had agreed to it (Katara didn't want Aang to be without her), they got to work.

Aang and Toph, as the only experienced earth-benders, went to the old part of the temples, cutting rocks off and shaping them into boats for those traveling by sea. A great few ships were needed, except for Katara and Sokka, so it took them most of the day.

The Guru, the Kyoshi Warriors, and Ursa were off gathering food.

Hakoda and the rest of the Water Tribe (not Katara) were helping rebuild their ships.

Katara was gathering the many jugs, and bringing them to the stream, filling them out with water-bending, then bringing them back.

Iroh and Zuko were given the task of coping the maps, and writing down the instructions on how to get to each place.

By the next day, everyone was done, and had worked fast. They woke up early to pack up. 

Sokka and Katara got on Appa. Kazu would be using his bison, Nuji (and with him Mimi, his lemur), to get to Haru's village and Omashu. They could make boats for themselves there. Iroh and Zuko were going to use one of the smaller earth-made boats, as they only needed to pick up 8 people. Suki and Kita would be going to Kyoshi Island in another earth-made boats, but a larger one. Hakoda and Bato were going to use one of their boats to the swamp, and a few of the villages near-by. Toph, after a while, decided to use one of her boats, so she could see on her boat. June, one of the Kyoshi warriors, decided to go with her for seeing purposes. Ursa and Aki took another one of the earth-made boats.

That meant that the Guru, Tism, and 10 Water Tribe members would be going with Aang. Thankfully, they had both earth-made boats and water-tribe boats. They weren't took worried with the avatar with them.

Once food provisions and everything else was set, they set off, not knowing if they would live to see each other another day.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sequel to 'Learn from Experience'.

The start of school is here, so I am updating for this week, 'till Monday. Then maybe every other day.

**This Chapter is Dedciated to: **Alina Alone


	2. The Journey of the Water Tribes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters.

**Chapter Two: The Journey of the Water Tribes  
**

"Are you sure you don't want me to take the rein?" Katara asked Sokka, as she played with the water. They had only been on Appa for an hour, and they were already arguing.

"No, Katara. Besides, we're almost to the Southern Water Tribe, our home. Do you remember the plan?" Sokka said, while keeping his eyes on the air.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Of course! Since their our no men in our tribe, we will be going home just to remind them of our plan, and to bring any healers with us. And, unless they have been hiding it, I don't think we have any healers. Then we head to the Northern Water Tribe."

Sokka sighed. "And of course, it will take us two days to get there, then another four days to prepare, then another five days to get to the island. And that's with no brakes!"

Katara sighed, thinking of the traveling they had to do. And because Aang wasn't there to cheer her up.

"Hey, look, there is that place Dad took me once to go fishing! We're almost there!" Sokka cheering, steering the direction of their village, staring hard so as not to miss it. As it turned out, he didn't have to stare so hard.

"What happened?" gasped Katara, staring, not as their tiny village, but at a palace as almost as big as the Northern Water Tribe's home.

Sokka didn't say anything, speechless apprently, but steered Appa down towards the ocean. Sure enough, a minute after they landed, canoes appeared, with a familar person in front...

"Master Pakku!" Katara yelled, waving to him. He waved back smiling, said some directions to each men, and they started going back to their village.

---------------------------------------

Moments later they had come off Appa, looking around at their home. Canals and bridges everywhere, with homes, and a big palace.

"So, where is the avatar?" Master Pakku said, lowering his hood. Katara and Sokka exchanged looks.

"We had a plan, and we had to split up for a while to make it work. We will explain later." Katara said "While we are here, can you give us a tour? It's amazing how you got this up."

Pakku started the tour, waving the other men off to their duties. "Sure, and with many water-benders, you would be surprised with what you can do. By the way, did you see your father while on your journey?"

"Yes, we did, and how many wa-" Katara was cut off.

"Oh! Where is our house? And Gran Gran?" Sokka asked, looking around. Pakku stopped, smiling slightly.

"Kana, as the leader of your tribe, is in the palace. And I have some, er, surprising news, though I am not sure if you knew..." Both Sokka and Katara looked at him, eyebrows up, curious.

"Well, as you know, both you Gran and your father were the head of your tribes. That would make you...Prince Sokka and Princess Katara." Pakku said, watching their faces.

Katara and Sokka both looked surprised.

"Well, it does make since, though with out village use to be so small, we never thought of us as Prince and Princess." Katara said, lightly going over the matter.

Sokka looked more depressed though, muttering something about Yue. Katara just ignored him, not wanting to get into that subject.

---------------------------------

Anyways, after the tour, and meeting their grandmother, the four of them went into the Meeting Room.

"Now, what was this plan of yours?" Pakku asked, going right into business. Katara and Sokka explained what Aang had come up with. Pakku looked serious.

"You mean you're working with Prince Zuko, and General Iroh, both Royalty of the Fire Nation?" asked Pakku angerily.

"Yes, but we have reasons that he is good. And Iroh...well Toph can sence that their both telling the truth." Katara said proudly. Pakku just sulked when Kana said to zip it.

"Well, anyways, you want the water tribes to come with you? Healers and others? That would equal about" Pakku stopped for a minutes, thinking "260 fighters, minus 60 to keep her and at our home, and 20 healers. We can give you 220 people."

Sokka looked positivly delighted, but then frowned.

"That's great and all, but how will we get 220 people from here to that island?"

Pakku smiled. "Sokka, we have enough boats. We have 20 water tribe boats and 10 earth kingdom boats here, each carrying 5-15 people. We can leave one boat here, and the rest we can take with us. And with food and water, we should be fine. We can set out tomorrow morning, and it will take us" Pakku paused again "about 8 days to get there."

Sokka rubbed his hands together "Not bad, not bad at all. So let's do it!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Now, each chapter will show each journey.

Oh, and btw, I forgot to mention that Momo went with Aang.

I won't describe the whole "boat" journey, but I will describe when they land. (for all of them)

**This Chapter is Dedciated to: **My Father, because he fixed the TV :P


	3. The Journey of the Earth Kingdom

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters.

**Chapter Two: The Journey of the Earth Kingdom  
**

Kazu sighed, airbending some marbles he had, trying to amuse himself.

He had been flying on Nuji, his female bison, for about 3 hours. Zuko's instructions had been to fly this way 'till he saw a cresent penisula, with a village, and only fly for about this long.

But Kazu had seen nothing but sea, and staring at the sea can be quite boring. He was therefore surprised when one of his marbles, by fault of Mimi, went overboard, and upon retrieving, saw land below him. A village!

He guided Nuji down, landing in the middle of town. Many people were staring at him, worry etched on their faces. A old man with a white beard, and a younger man came forward.

"Who are you, and what business do you have here?" the older man asked. Kazu looked down at him, frowning.

"Father, can't you see he has the avatar's bison? It must be the avatar's friend, though we have not met." the younger man said, pointing to the bison.

That snapped Kazu out of his trance. "While I am a friend of the avatar, this is not his bison. It's mine. Is this the town where" he looked down at his paper for the name "Haru lives?"

The men exchanged looks. Mimi flew down to Kazu's shoulder. The younger man stepped forward.

"Yes, Haru lives here. Why?" he demanded.

"Avatar Aang wanted be to give a message to Haru. So, can you lead the way, so that I may tell you, Haru?" he said, eyes twikling. Haru smiled.

"Right this way. Your bison and lemur may follow. My Father will accompany me." Haru said, leading the way to the barn, where privacy is always given.

----------------------------

"So, what is Aang's message?" Haru asked, sitting down on an earth-made chair. He bended up chairs for Kazu and his Father, Tyro.

"Short version, he making an army of warriors to take on the fire nation in 3 weeks." Kazu explained, stroking Mimi.

Tyro stared at him. "Impossible. And the Fire Nation hasn't even conquered the Earth Kingdom. What's the hurry?"

Kazu stared at him sadly. "Aang has told me that the Fire Nation has conquered Ba Sing Se, and with losing no people in the takeover."

Haru stared at him. "How could they do that, the Seige of Ba Sing Se lasted days, and they got no where."

"Fire Lord Ozai had help from his daughter, who took over it from the inside with the help of the Dai Lee."

Tyro swore under his breath "That girl is more trouble then five 2 year old kids put together. And the Dai Lee, no better."

Haru sat in thought. "The Avatar wants our help?"

Kazu nodded. "With help, we can bring you to the island, and bring all the food you can."

Haru nodded. "Then we must, its justice. But how? We don't have enough ships for all our warriors."

"We made ships out of earth, with help of the avatar. Can your earthbenders do the same?" Kazu explained.

Haru thought for a sec, but with a nod from Tyro, he nodded. "We can certainly try."

-----------------------------------

By the next day, Tyro, Haru, and the rest of their town had constructed ships. They spent the next 2 days gathering supplies, as well as telling other towns of their departure. By the fourth day, Kazu and 110 men and women set out for war.

----------------------------------

Fire Lord Ozai sat on his throne, waiting for his informer. He came in.

"What news do you bring?" Ozai demanded, playing with a fire ball.

"Well..." the man said, clearly nervous at bringing bad news "We lost all contact with you daughter."

"WHAT????" Ozai screamed. Fire licked the man, and he yelped. "She is a traitor? What more could happen?"

"W...e--ll.., w-e have recieved numorous reports that Earth Kingdom towns are emptying, as well as Water Tribes."

"What do you think is happening?" Ozai demanded, playing with fire five inches from the man's face.

"Suppose they're building an army, sir?" He said nervous, knowing what happened to people who gave the FIre Lord bad news.

"Maybe they know..." muttered Ozai. He laughed, spreading the fire more.

Ozai walked out into the hall.

"Can we have some cleaners come here and clean up some ash? This really should have been taken care of sooner."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Now, I will show each journey, then after Aang's, I will show them arriving.

The man, I am sad to say, had a wife and child who did not live soon after.

**This Chapter is Dedciated to: **(I need more reviewers, Alina Alone can't have all of them!)


	4. The Journey of the Fire Nation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters.

**Chapter Four: The Journey of the Fire Nation  
**

"Why did you bring your teapot with you?" Zuko said, bad tempered. He couldn't firebed on the ship, as they didn't want the earth breaking, so the result was being angry at stupid things. Like Iroh.

Iroh, on the other hand, was drinking tea. "Calm down nephew, we are going to see Jeong, one of our nation, and some well-mannered earth kingdom boys. You should keep your temper down."

Zuko sighed. "The avatar has set on off on an impossible mission! Jet, Smellerbee, and Longshot were last seen in Ba Sing Se, the other Freedom Fighters in Gaipan, and Jeong Jeong at the Fire Festival! That's three places!"

Iroh chuckled. "What you don't know is that Jeong Jeong and the other Freedom Fighters, not Jet, Smellerbee, and Longshot, were taken as prisoners in a town outside of Ba Sing Se. They are to be taken to Ba Sing Se prisons in two days."

Zuko stared at him. "Have you've been to the spirit world lately Uncle?"

Iroh smiled cheerfily. "Nope. I heard it from a group of soldiers a few days back."

Zuko sighed. "You oviously have a problem with earsdropping Uncle!"

--------------------------

Iroh and Zuko had just come out of a shop in the village outside of Ba Sing Se. They had earth kingdom clother on, had their hair dyed (Zuko's was whitish-blue, and Iroh's black), and Zuko had his scar covered in mark-up, making his scar no longer visable.

Walking out, Zuko walked right into a boy, crashing them both to the ground.

"What is your problem?" Zuko said, anger rising. The boy looked up, then grew frightened, and ran away.

"Wait, what the...?" Zuko said, and followed him, with a panting Iroh following.

Thus the chase started. After many roads, they came to a dead end.

The boy turned around, holding a knife. "Don't come any closer Zuko!"

Iroh came up, panting, out of breath. "_Lee_, what has gotton into you, chasing a young man?"

Zuko ignored him. "I think it has been a while, but Smellerbee, is it?"

Iroh looked up, realization in his eyes "One of the Freedom Fighters?"

Smellerbee replied "If you want me, your going to have to fight me for it!" she whistled, and seconds later an arrow flew past Zuko, landing on the opposite wall. Longshot jumped down, arrow aimed at Zuko.

"Look, we have a message from the avatar." Zuko said, anger rising, yet again.

Smellerbee's eyes widened, remembering what Jet said about his dream.

She nodded. "Iroh can come forward, but Zuko has to stay back."

Iroh smiled, and gladly walked forward, while Longshot kept an eye on Zuko.

After a few minutes of talking, Smellerbee nodded at Longshot. He nodded, and with a jump, he landed on the roof and disappeared.

"Here, follow me. From what you said, we will need each other's help."

---------------------------

Jet, Longshot, Smellerbee, Iroh, and Zuko were seated in an appartement that the three Freedom Fighters had. Jet, as it seemed, was feeling much better.

"So, our Freedom Fighters are trapped. You want the five of us to reascue them, then this firebending master, and then follow you to the avatar?"

Iroh nodded, sipping his tea. Jet thought for a minute.

"Fine, but I trust you, not him." said Jet, pointing at Zuko "Keep him under your hand, and you have a deal."

Zuko gunted, but kept his mouth shut.

Iroh smiled. "Deal. Now let me share with you are plan..."

-----------------------------

The five of them were inside the prison, looking through each prison cell. One was holding each of their Freedom Fighters, and one help Jeong Jeong. All were asleep.

They got out the keys from each of the knocked out guards, opening the gates. Jet, Smellerbee, and Longshot worked on their fellow fighters, thinking it would be better for them to wake up to their friends, not Fire Nation rebels. Iroh and Zuko went to Jeong Jeong's cell.

He woke up as soon as he heard the door open.

"Who's that, bit none other then Prince Zuko and General Iroh. Come to see me before I die?" Jeong Jeong said, getting into a fighting phase.

Iroh dropped a white lotus Pai Sho piece on the floor. Jeong Jeong glanced down.

"The white lotus lives for all..." Jeong Jeong said, looking at Iroh.

"...and all should live for it." Iroh finished. Jeong Jeong grinned, but stopped as soon as it began.

"They will raise the alarm soon, you can explain later. Come."

Apparently, Jet, Smellerbee, and Longshot had explained the situation to their fellow fighters, because none of them looked surprised.

They got out just as the alarm rang.

They got away into the ship, and Iroh explained the situation to Jeong Jeong.

"If I can use my curse for good, then I shall help."

* * *

**Author's Note: (**sigh) This is my fourth chapter. Yippee! Zuko and Iroh are having fun...right?

**This Chapter is Dedciated to: **Zutara


	5. The Journey of the Kyoshi Island

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters.

**Chapter Four: The Journey of Kyoshi Island  
**

Suki and Kita had been traveling by boat for two days, almost to to Kyoshi Island. They, like Zuko and Kazu before them, were bored.

When Suki wasn't guiding the ship, she and Kita sparred. But Suki had to make she she stayed on track, so it wasn't often.

"Hey Suki, do you think the avatar would mind if we picked up some extra people?" Kita asked, thinking about Chintown.

"What town did you have in mind?" Suki asked, about an hour away from Kyoshi.

"Chintown. Do you think we could convince them to help with the avatar's plan?" Kita asked, playing with her hair.

Suki thought for a minute. "Maybe. I heard they got rid of Avatar Day as a bad thing, but I don't know why. We could try...but don't count on it."

"We also have to worry about the Ugani when we get there. And and their any warriors on Kyoshi Island anyways?"

Suki thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. Oyajii never meationed any other warriors besides Kyoshi warriors."

"Maybe it's a waste of time?"

Suki looked at her. "It may seem like that, but the avatar said to. If I learned one thing about the avatar, it's that he always has the right idea."

---------------------------------------

Arriving into the bay, the two girls kept the boat close to the shore, so as to not attract the attention of the Ugani.

As soon as they docked, people started coming about, crowns forming. Suki was waving with Kita, intil Oyajii came to the front, passing the crazy foaming guy along the way.

"Welcome back warriors! But where are the others?" Oyajii asked, wondering if they died.

"Oyajii, we would love to answer your questions, but lets not here...can we go to the Conference room?" Suki said quietly.

Oyajii nodded in understanding, and lead the way.

-----------------------------------

"So your telling me that the avatar has this plan to evade the Fire nation in three weeks? And he needs our help...well, isn't that convient..." Oyajii said, laughing.

"What is?" Suki asked, Kita eating some grapes.

"Well, when you girls left, no one here was good at fighting. One day, another descendent of Avatar Kyoshi found some earthbending scrolls. She showed them to her friends, and they pretended to earthbend, throwing rocks and such. All of a sudden, the girl who found them tried a difficult move of making a rock fly out of the ground and knocking your opponent into the ground. It happened, and nearly killed one of her friends.

Since then, we have discovered that many of us here can bend. Several here can even waterbend!" Oyajii exclaimed.

Suki looked amazed. "Well, the earthbending place makes since, but why waterbending?"

Kita laughed. "The Southern Water tribe is near here, Suki! Probably several marriages have happened in the past between them, and waterbenders happened."

"And we are just figuring this out now why?" Suki asked, turning back to Oyajii.

He shruged. "After the Kyoshi warriors, none of us expected to train, so we never tried bending."

Suki looked excited. "How many of the town can bend?"

Oyajii smiled. "About a third of us. The other half are trained as regular warriors. Even the youngest girl, Koko, who is the one who found the scroll, can fight."

Kita looked up, amazed. "So the ENTIRE town will be coming with us?"

Oyajii smiled. "We are amuteaurs, but we can help. We can make more earth-boats as well. Bring food, and hunt the Fire Nation down."

Suki smiled. "You just read my actions."

-----------------------

So the headed out. Suki, after talking to Oyajii, decided not to go to Chintown. No need to bring them, since no warriors were their. He assured them.

Their adventure started.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yeah. I am find fun with this. Expect chapters every other day, I have school now. :(

**This Chapter is Dedciated to: **?


	6. The Journey of the Swamp

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters.

**Chapter Six: The Journey of the Swamp  
**

Hakoda and Bato were a little excited. They didn't have to recruit people from different nations, but from the Water Tribe, and even a tribe they never seen or heard of before. Meeting new people in your Tribe was exciting.

Hakoda was leading the their water tribe boat into one of the steams that lead to the swamp, with Bato helping at the rear.

"So, the three main guys in the tribe are Hue, Due, and Tho?" Bato asked, looking at Hakoda.

"Yup. Hue is a waterbender, spealizing in waterbending plants with water, and cheif of their tribe, Tho is a smart one, but has no waterbending powers, and Due has waterbending, but isn't very smart. They all our very nice though, Katara and Sokka were sure to make sure we knew a lot about them." Hakoda said, repeating what his children told him.

Bato sighed, trying to remember all of it.

It had taken them two days to get to the swamp, and they were just entering the area of trees.

As they entered, they went for a while, following the stream to the middle of the swamp. They came upon a giant tree, and on it was a man, meditating. Bato and Hakoda glanced at each other, curious.

"Do you need something?" the man said, opening one eye and looking at them.

Bato and Hakoda both looked shocked. "How did you know we were here?" Hakoda said. He parked the boat, and started climbing the tree to the top with Bato.

"The swamp showed your arrival, and not to harm you. By the way, my name is Hue."

Bato and Hakoda glanced at each other, surprised and grateful shown in their faces.

-------------------------

"So, the avatar is in need of my tribe?" Hue asked, thinking over what they said.

Hakoda and Bato had told Hue about the avatar's plan, and his need of waterbenders. This included minor tribes, as in Hue's case.

"My tribe can all waterbend, except for Tho, but he has his own methods. I can say we would be glad to end this war." Hue said.

"But how can we get to the island? We have only one ship, and we can't walk there!" Bato pointed out.

Hue smiled. "We have our own ways of transportation."

------------------------

Hakoda, bBato, Hue and his tribe (accouting about 45 people) were on their way to the island. Waterbenders in back, pushing the waves to make them go faster. Most of them in Ice Boats.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I had school, and an eye infection. Great way to start off the year, trust me.

Hakoda and Bato had to do something, right? lol

Kind of a short chapter, I applogize.

**This Chapter is Dedciated to: **Katara of the Water Tribe


	7. The Journey of the Earthbenders

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters.

**Chapter Seven: The Journey of the Earthbenders  
**

Toph grumbled, kicking up some dirt. She couldn't bend AT ALL, for fear of sinking the boat. June was busy guiding the boat, so Toph was bored to death.

"Are we there yet?" Toph asked, for like the billionth time.

"No yet Toph. We still have 5 more minutes to go." June replied as calmly as she could. She found Toph to be like an extremely aggressive 3 year old. Strong enough to kick you butt, but very annoying.

Toph sighed. She went over the plan in her head. She needed to recruit the earthbenders of her town, which meant going to the mayor, Hajing, convincing him, and getting away before her parents found out she was there. She sighed again. Not a very good town.

"Since we are almost their, put on your robe, we can't risk it." June said, guiding the ship to the port she soon saw.

Toph groaned, but did as told. Fan-girl wanted her to wear a robe over herself so as not to be recognized by anyone. Thankfully, the guru had given them a green robe, so that worked fine.

They docked without to much attaction, and got off their boat. Toph smiled when she felt the familar vibrations. The market, mayor's house, homes, and, in the distance, her house.

"Ok, Toph, which way first?" June asked. This was Toph's turn to act.

"This way." Toph said, stealing one last glance at her home, and leading the way to the mayor's house.

-----------------------

Hajing was one of those nice mayors who would do anything to help people. Think of him as the opposite of Toph's father.

After introductions, and an hour of explaining, Hajing agreed to the plan. Toph, very smart Toph, didn't tell him her last name, so he didn't know anything but that she was Aang's earthbending teacher.

"Agreed. We have about 73 earthbenders here, we can come within two days time. Would you like to meet with our current best earthbender?" Hajing asked.

June and Toph both agreed, and Hajing called him in.

"Please welcome...Mr. Bei Fong. Mr. Bei Fong, this is June, and Toph."

Both Toph and her father's eyes widened, recognizing each other instantly.

----------------------

"Toph, what are you doing here?" he asked, getting up quickly.

Toph ripped her robe off. "I was just about to ask you the same question."

Hajing looked at them, then at June. "Do they know each other?"

June just stared, then regained herself. "Uh, mayor, why don't you show me how we are to get this arranged while Toph and Mr. Bei Fong figure this out."

June grabbed Hajing and dragged him out of his office.

"Toph, how did you come here, we sent earthbenders after you, looking for you."

"_Dad_, let me explain. I am not a young girl any more. I am a master earthbender. I bet I am even better than you!"

He scowled. "Why don't we see? Care to try to hit me?"

"It will be my pleasure..." Toph said, bringing a boulder and shooting it at her father. Her father brought up a wall, blocking it.

He was not smiling now. Specially when he sent a boulder back, Toph moved out of the way, and sent the blouder back, almost hitting her father.

Her father stopped the boulder, but didn't send one back.

"Listen, Toph, how about we talk...?"

-----------

Fourty-eight hours later, Top, June, Toph's Father, Hajing, and 71 other earthbenders were setting off to the island.

Toph groaned. Why did her father have to be an earthbender?

* * *

**Author's Note: **I had a lot of funny doing this chapter. Toph with her parents, with the boulder, etc.

**This Chapter is Dedciated to: **Alina Alone (my eye feels much better, thanks! )


	8. The Journey of the Earth Towns

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters.

**Chapter Seven: The Journey of the Earth Towns  
**

Aki and Ursa, who have already been together for a few days at the temple, never really talking though. Though they both felt better to sit quietly and think.

"So, what town are we going to?" Ursa asked Aki, staring at the sea. They had been on the boat for only a few hours, but they had lots of towns to visit, so it would matter.

"All the towns Aang visited: The Abbey, The Great Divide, Herbalist Institute, Makapu Village, Misty Palm Oasis, Si Wong Desert, Senlin's Forest Village, and WhaleTail Island." Aki said, reading from the list.

Ursa sighed. "It will take many days to finish."

Aki nodded. "Aang said we won't be back for two weeks, but we can send the villages to him as we go."

Ursa nodded, and the journey continued.

--------------------

A week and a half later, Aki and Ursa had hit all the villages, convincing them to help. That was about 340 people. They would get to the island with the people of WhaleTail Island. They would be at the island within hours.

------------------

"Enter." Ozai said, as a messager came in.

"What do you want?" Ozai said calmly, playing with fire as his daughter tended to do.

The messager answered, nervous. "Their have been serveral reports of earth kingdom towns emptying, following the same path."

"And what path is that?" Ozai asked, eyes glittering.

"To the Fire Nation sir."

* * *

**Author's Note: **This one is a small chapter, as I didn't want to go through the trouble of writing them all through the towns, explaining, etc.

**This Chapter is Dedciated to: **sigh Can someone please review?


	9. The Journey of the Airbender

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters.

**Chapter Nine: The Journey of the Airbender  
**

Aang watched sadly as he saw Katara and the others drift/fly away into the sunrise. A few tears graced his face. Would he ever see them again?

"Is that the girl who you rushed off to save?" a man asked, coming up behind him. Aang startled, then breathed in relief.

"Yes Guru, it is. Someday I hope to tell her." Aang said, staring out to the sky in wonder.

"Well, intil that day comes, why don't you tell me what happened at Ba Sing Se. You special friend said you got hurt." The Guru asked. Aang nodded, deep in thought, and sat down next to him on deck.

The water tribe warriors were spread out onto two ships, with 5 on each one. Tism was having some fun with Momo, while Kuei and Bosco were next to each other. Kuei was trying to earthbend some pebbles into the air, which kept them all busy, leaving Aang and the Guru to peace. They were about a day away from the island, the few waterbenders of Hakoda's men were helping them go much faster.

Aang explained of how when he entered the Avatar State, he was shoot down by Azula's lightening bolt.

The Guru listened, intruged. He then sighed. "Terrible thing, but not unseen. Your avatar spirit has been disturbed. You can no longer rely on you pass selves, but on your skill, luck, and friends alone."

Aang looked confused. "But how did I get to see Roku to come to the temple? And how did I get control of it anyways? I thought I had to let go of Katara, but I still love her!"

The Guru thought silently, then replied. "Roku was perhaps sending you one last message, as do not know how the minds of spirits work. But, I think I can explain your Avatar State.

Tell me this. Do you love Sokka and Toph the same why you love Katara?"

Aang looked grossed out for a sec, thinking of him _loving_ Sokka. "No, of course not!"

"But you still love them, correct?"

"Yeah, but not in the same way, like a family way."

"You see, those have names. Physical and Spiritual attachment. You feel physical to Katara, but spiritual to the others. I had a theory, though I was hoping not to use it, that if you used the spiritual one on you feelings for Katara, as you enter, then bring the feelings back, when you leave, you will still love her, and have complete control.

Though of course, this won't work now, but it was nice to know, right?"

Aang comprended it for a moment.

"Yeah, but it doesn't help much, does it?"

The Guru laughed.

---------------

It was twenty-four hours later that they came upon the island that Iroh had meationed. As he had said, the island was very good. Thick trees for coverage, a in-cove to hide boats. A perfect place.

"I wonder why no one uses this island?" Aang asked openly.

"Indeed, why?" the Guru muttered.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I thought this was a nice chapter. The next few chapters will be easier to write, though with so many people, maybe not. :P

**This Chapter is Dedciated to: **(sigh) Can someone please review?


	10. Working Together

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters.

**Chapter Ten: Working Together  
**

Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai were wearing disguises as regular earth-town girls. All of them had to disguise themselves very well, for they had started seeing notices in towns they pasted:

_Wanted: Azula_

_Traitor Against the Fire Lord_

_Worth: 60000_

_-------------------_

_Wanted: Ty Lee_

_Traitor against her Nation_

_Worth: 5000_

_------------------_

_Wanted: Mai_

_Traitor against her Nation_

_Worth: 5000_

"Sad, right? We had to go against our families." Ty Lee said, an unusal frown upon her face.

Mai and Azula nodded. They were going to the market to look for food, and hopefully get some info on Iroh and Zuko from a few fire nation soldiers.

With luck, they earvesdropped on a few nation soldiers, and heard...

"Did you hear? The Fire Lord said that he is a putting more soldiers into towns, stopping anyone from leaving!" one said.

"Why bother?" the other asked.

"He noticed that many towns emptying and following friend of the avatar to a deserted island on the edge of the nation. Even the Dragon of the West was seen helping!"

He whistled in amazement.

Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee nodded. They found out what they needed to. Tonight, they set out for the island.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I had fun writing this.

I always wondered how Azula would act if she was nice to anyone but Ty Lee and Mai. :P

This chapter had to come, even if you are wondering what happens to the GAang.

**This Chapter is Dedciated to: **(sigh) Can someone please review?


	11. Unknown Island, Avatar Island

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters.

**Chapter Eleven: **Unknown Island, Avatar Island

Aang looked out to the ocean, seeing the island ahead. He was well aware already that it was close Crescent Island, where the Fire Sage temple was.

It could prove a problem. He didn't want them notifying the Fire Lord. Thankfully, you could barely see the island, so he was more worried about Katara and his friends. He knew that Toph would probably get back first, and Katara and Sokka last.

"Avatar, we are about to land." one of the warriors said. Tism looked up.

"Thank god!" she exclaimed. She couldn't wait intill they landed. Feel the land.

Aang smiled. He couldn't wait too. But they had a lot of stuff to do.

They landed, and after finding out that the island was indeed uninhabited, they set up camp a little ways inland.

Aang was around the fire, with some of the tents set up, with the Guru

"Avatar, their is some disterbance in the air!" one of the watchment (water tribe) said. Aang and Guru looked up, worried.

"Perhaps its your friends?" the Guru said.

"They shouldn't be...might be Kazu, or even someone else. Better check."

Aang took his glider into the air, and gasped.

Sokka and Katara waved at him, and he saw a whole flight of water tribe boats.

He smiled, and guided them to their camp.

-----------------------

Ozai looked up at the Fire Nation lords.

"Start project Agni Sun, finish with two weeks...or else."

---------------------

Katara explained to Aang what happened, as the camp put up their tents. The campsite was huge, and was just about to get better.

"I am just glad your okay." Aang said, hugging Katara. Sokka looked up, and he let go.

"Right, well, I was worried about you! But this way we can start more on you waterbending training. I am certain that you are almost at master level."

Sokka looked up. "I don't get it, if Aang has to learn the four bending arts, why doesn't he learn non-bending styles as well?"

"Like Avatar Kyoshi did before him?" Tism said, joined the conversation.

Aang looked surprised. "That sounds great, but who will teach me."

"I will!" Tism and Sokka said.

Aang looked at Katara. "Can i have two teachers for one art?"

Katara looked confused. "I guess."

They both looked up as a fan whised by their head.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, Aang got to the island, and Azula heads to the island.

Ozai is aware of what is happening...what will he do?

**This Chapter is Dedciated to: **Arianna


	12. Why do we fight?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters.

**Chapter Twelve: Why do we fight?**

Sokka, Katara, Aang, and Tism looked up as a fan went over their head.

They go into their fighting stances immdialty, but need not have.

"Hold you hair on, Twinkle Toes, it's only Fangirl and me here!" Toph said, grinning as she got out of the clearing.

Aang looked at her in amazement. "Toph, your back already! But where is your village."

Toph looked angry. "They are unpacking, and bringing their stuff to camp. Looks like we will need to set up some earth tents and houses."

Aang nodded, looking concerned. "Toph, are you ok?"

A rustle of the bushes, and a man stepped out, and went over to Toph. Aang, Katara, and Sokka stared open-mouthed at him.

"Well, at least you now know why I am angry..." Toph said, glaring at her father.

He smiled at her, which earned him a face full of dirt in return.

------------------------

Over the next week, their friends returned, with hope in their eyes and courage in their hearts. They were training everyday, and gradually, everyone improved.

After a while (a week and a half, in fact), Aang became a master waterbender and earthbender, finally beating both his teachers, much to Toph's and Katara's displeasure. He still had pratices with them of course, he could not afford to lose his moves.

Sokka, Tism (and recluctingly), Zuko had started teaching Aang how to use various bending if he ever lose his bending powers. Fans, broadswords, and boomerangs became his favorite things.

Kuei with Bumi had started earthbending lessons. He was about as good as Aang was when he first started. He adapted using Bumi's methods though, and could copy almost anything he did.

Sokka had started taking lessons from Bato in spare time, and was quickly learning.

Katara was teaching the various waterbenders and healers, teaching them her moves, and other various things.

Toph taught the earthbenders, and many succended.

In time, the camp was a camp, working together to the day, in a weeks time, when they would fight.

And finally, he came upon his first lesson in firebending with Iroh and Aki. Within the days the followed, he brought about his first spurt of fire, delighting him, though he never did it around Katara.

Aki and Iroh were surprised, and taught him how to use fireballs.

After a while, (about a week and a half when everyone had finally gotten there), a question came up at lunch.

"Why do we fight?" one asked from one of the earth towns.

Aang looked amazed at him.

"Why do we fight? We fight for each and every human out their, including Fire Nation. We fight for the plants, and for the animals. Though many will die, we will not prevail, as the world's last hope is in our hands.

We fight for freedom, and life everywhere. We fight with sweat on our face, and love in our hearts. We give mercy willingly, and kill those who deserve. We never show our tiredness, and fight till the last man is standing.

That is why we fight."

* * *

**Author's Note: **This chapter was very inspiring for me. It helped me remind us why we live, for my mother's friend's mother dies last week. We knew each other quite well. Pray for my family.

Pray for Katara and Aang as well, as they and their family will enter harsh times.

(Scary, right? But its true...)

Oh, and the next twelve chapters are of things that happen at camp and with Ozai, from fluff to fighting, to personal problems and mass camp problems.

Their is now only 13 days left intil the Day of Black Sun. Each chapter is one day.

**This Chapter is Dedciated to: **E-Zach


	13. Master of Water and Earth

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters.

**Chapter Thirteen: Master of Water and Earth  
**

After a few days at camp, Katara and Toph had gotten together and made a descision: they would secretly challenge Aang to a battle of their element, and if we won, he would become a master.

"Hey Aang!" Katara said, walking up with Toph and smiling.

"Oh hey Katara! Just putting the waterbenders through some stances." Aang said, looking back at the others.

"You know, Katara and I thought it was time for you to spur with us. Better to get ready for what is coming, right?" Toph said, no expression on her face.

Aang looked surprised. "That sounds like a good idea!"

So, with that said, they walked over to the beach. They had be careful though, didn't want to be seen by passing boats.

"Let's dance!" Katara said, smiling. Aang blushed at the comment, as did she. "No airbending or earthbending. And to make it even more interesting..."

Katara walked out, onto the ocean, creating a walkway of ice.

"...we have to do it in the water." Aang smiled, and walked out.

"START ALREADY!" Toph shouted, annoyed that she couldn't watch the fight.

Katara smiled, and began with unfreezing the water beneath Aang, but he jumped off in time. They started ice skiing around each other, sending ice daggers at each other. Katara brought up the ice wall, her on top, and created a tidal wave, sinking Aang. She attemped to freeze him, but he was too quick. He spun out of their, and created a ice ball, throwing it at Katara. She gasped, and sank into the water. Aang smiled for a moment, thinking he beat her. He made an ice island, looking around for her.

All of a sudden, he saw the ocean floor, and he was falling. Mud squirted into his eyes. He realized that Katara must have sparated that water. He felt himself lifting, and rubbing the water from his eyes, saw. Katara had brought the water back, and was lifting him into the air, about to drop him on his stomach (that really hurts, belly flopping!). Aang reversed the water, making him fall, but it did no damage.

They each made large tenticle arms at the point. Then, after minutes of fighting like that, neither side winning, Aang brought up a ice wall, and, knowing he didn't have much time, he did something he never did before. He attempted to control water he couldn't see.

He knew it worked when Katara screamed in protest. He undid his wall, and saw his victory. He had made it seem like he was protecting himself, making Katara off her guard. When, in reality, he had created a kind of water sinksand, and encasing her and ice, from her feet to her head.

Katara smiled regretfully, and once Aang realeased her, she gave him a smile.

"Congrats Aang, your a master waterbender now!" she said, a little regretfully, hugging him. Aang fainted.

------------------------

"Twinkle Toes fainted?" Toph said, laughing as she heard about the fight from Katara.

Aang looked embarresed. "Well, it came at a reasonable price..."

"Yeah, well, you will need more then prices to beat me. Give me your best shot, same rules apply. Earth only." Toph said, getting serious. They moved inland, so as to not be seen.

"Have fun dancing guys!" Katara said, sitting down a good ways away, smirking.

Aang just looked annoyed. They got into their stances.

"Come on Twinkle Toes, attack!"

He gave no sign that he heard her. He smiled, thinking, then waded into the water, and created a rock, shooting it off to Toph.

She blocked it easily. "Your still on land, Twinkle Toes, try harder than that!"

He smiled, jumped into the air, and landed, bringing up a tidal wave of rocks. She created a platform, avoiding the attack, and stomping, sending a pike into Aang chin, knocking him off his feet. He automaticly got up, and went underground, punching a spike though the floors, but did nothing to stop her. He jumped up, and reminded of what the Dai lee did, brought up earth rocks, and encased Toph's hands in them, thinking he could stop her bending that way.

She simply smiled, and used her head to bring up earth spikes to break the blocked. He looked astonished, but no surprised. She then created a earth tent, sending the two sides at Aang. He went underground then, and came back up. he created a earth armor, and ran at her. She simply bended it, making him run into a tree. She laughed.

He then brought up a rock, attempting to do something. He tried levetating the rock into the air, with him on it! Toph looked very confused.

"Where are you Twinkle toes! Show yourself!"

He smiled, formed the rock into a rounded spike, and just at the right angle, knocked Toph off.

Leaving it at that, after his nap after those two battles, he found himself in a coffin made of rock, and couldn't get himself out until he peed himself twice in there.

Nevertheless, he was a master earthbender now.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So I will go through each of the events that I mentioned before, as well as what Ozai and Azula are doing.

Their is now only 12 days left until the Day of Black Sun. Each chapter is one day.

**This Chapter is Dedciated to: **E-Zach


	14. Sokka and Zuko  Tension

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters.

**Chapter Fourteen: Sokka and Zuko - Tension  
**

Sokka, Tism, and Zuko decided to start training Aang in nonbending. The three of them started off to the training field.

"Hey, guys, can I come with?" Suki asked, coming up behind Sokka, both blushing.

"Sure Suki, you can help!" Aang said, excited about his lesson. Zuko just nodded, while Tism smiled, knowing that look in Suki's eye.

Anyways, they got out to the training field, and Sokka started teaching Aang about the boomeraang. But, every couple of seconds, Sokka kept hearing someone tapping in annoyance.

"WHAT???" he shouted angerily, looking at Zuko.

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking that it was a waste of time teaching Aang that. Swords are much better." He said, smirking.

"Oh, yes, of course!" Tism said, encouraged with Suki's help to side with Zuko.

Sokka looked furious. Suki giggled. "You know...Sokka is better!" she said, keeping down her laughing.

"See!" Sokka said. Zuko raised his eyebrow.

"Well, I guess we will just have to prove it...care for a battle?" Zuko said, bringing his broadswords out.

"Love to!" Sokka said, snarling, bringing out his Water tribe sword and boomeraang.

"Guys, its ok, both are good!" Aang said, getting between them.

"Get out of the way Aang!" "Yes, this doesn't concern you, Avatar!"

Tism and Suki got up and forced Aang off the field. "Aang, let them fight, this should be good!" Suki whispered to Aang. Aang just sighed, and sat down next to the two giggling girls.

And the fight began, and soon enough, people began to gather to watch the two.

Silence rippled across the arena, Sokka turned to face Zuko, his face which had been happy only a few moments before was now quite serious. Both fighters slid into an en guard position, waiting.

After a few more seconds of studying each other, Sokka took a cautious step forward. Zuko mimicked the action, with much less certainty.

Zuko shifted his stance slightly. Sokka shifted to the left, and Zuko took a step in the opposite direction. They circled each other leisurely. They merely continued to circle each other, eyes never leaving. Growing impatient, Sokka quickly feinted in, his sword darting towards Zuko's chest nowhere near enough to hit him. Unflinching, Zuko held his ground. Frustrated, Sokka attempted to goad his opponent into action.

"Come on Fire head, aren't you going to attack me?" He stepped sideways once more, moving his weapons in front of him in defensive position. "Or are you too scared?" Zuko sneered but made no reply.

Sokka took a step forward, anxious to win. he took a chance, and threw the sword down on Zuko's chest. Zuko simply stepped out of the way. Then he took the chance when Sokka lost his footing and used his swords, attacking. Sokka had to switch to defense.

Sokka thought for a minute, then shot the boomeraang into the air. Zuko watched it, smirking.

"It didn't even hit...oof" he said, as Sokka charged at Zuko, knocking him down.

"Hah, feel for that old tri...ahhh!" Sokka said, then doubled over as the boomeraang returned, hitting him. Zuko got up, and charged.

Sokka clambered to his feet as Zuko charged once more, his arm outstretched in order to deliver a vicious chop to Sokka's collarbone. In an instinctive move, Sokka grabbed Zuko's outstretched arm and threw him over his shoulder. Sokka glanced down at the limp figure on the ground with shock. "I did it!" He cried, happy. "Suki!" He called, jumping up and down and pointing a finger at Zuko's sprawled form. "Did you see me, I did it!"

Suki nodded, eyes full of tears from laughing.

Blinking his eyes and squinting as the blinding rays of the sun hit them; Zuko cringed and pushed himself into a sitting position just as Katara came into view.

"What are you idiots doing???" She shouted. "Fire Nation enemies, and the army is getting ready, and you attack each other???"

They quickly stopped, and everyone got back to their work.

Suki and Tism were laughing now. "Aang, did you learn anything?" Suki asked.

He shifted, ackward. "Yup. Don't get Sokka or Zuko angry...or Katara."

They laughed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I had fun writing this chapter, and also seeing Aang learn... : P

Their is now only 11 days left until the Day of Black Sun. Each chapter is one day.

**This Chapter is Dedciated to: **


	15. Fire Trial

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters.

**Chapter Fifteen: Fire Trial**

Ozai sent word to Ba Sing Se, with the following:

_Dai Lee,_

_Hunt down the traitor Princess Azula. Deliver to me at all means. But don't kill, capture her._

_Do the usual treatment._

_Fire Lord Ozai_

--------------------

Azula hurried back and forth along the ship. They would be arriving within a few hours, and she was considerably worried about what would happen.

She knew that she made many enimes, and it was not wise as all.

But she had to know if her life was a lie, if...if she was who she thought she was.

By all means, she needed to evade being killed.

----------------

Sokka was taking lessons with Bato, very proud of himself, as Bato said he was quickly becoming a great warrior, just like his father before him.

Katara and Toph were busy teaching, and Aang was learning some fire moves from Aki.

Kazu, quite bored, was praticing his airbending.

Bumi was on watch with Kuei, while teaching earthbending...lets say that the two of them were fitting in rather nicely.

Anyways, Bumi brought up the alarm that a ship was heading this way. Aang leaped up, scared and curious. But he knew what to do. The camp got ready to defend. Katara and Aang set off to see who it was. They water-skiied across the ocean, coming into view. They noted the fire nation ship. They went around it, eyes widening at the people on board.

"Azula!" Katara screamed, nearly losing her focus on her bending.

Aang snarled, and they both propelled themselves onto her ship. Mai and Ty Lee, out of habit, got into fighting positions.

"Stop, arms down girls. We are not here to fight." Azula said, knowing her moment has come. "Avatar, I will get to the point, though you will not believe me. My Father thinks me a traitor, as well as my friends. We come here, not to join you, but for my uncle. I need to find my mother."

Katara and Aang, though both surprised by what Azula said, didn't let down their guard.

"Yeah, right, sure, you want peace, and your a traitor to the Fire Nation. You think we are that stupid?!" Katara asked.

Azula shaked her head. "I could have easily taken you out already. Take us prisoners if you want, but all I ask is to speak with uncle."

Aang narrowed his eyes, they took up a water whip, freezing Mai and Ty Lee.

And they took them in.

-------------------

They caused quite a fuss when getting back to camp, not talking about how Iroh and Toph having to keep Sokka and Zuko from killed her on sight. They had to keep a lot of the camp under lock-down, as they where mutterings.

So they decided to have a trial.

-----------------

Toph, Aang, Sokka, Katara, Hakoda, Suki, Aki, Kazu, Zuko, and Iroh would be at the trial, along with Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai.

After bringing everyone to quiet, Aang stood up.

"Azula of the Fire Nation, you came forth today with peace, and wanting to speak to Ursa." Zuko eyes lit up dangerously, and iroh looked daggers at her "How do you plead?"

"Innocent, my Avatar. I want only to do that, and leave."

After some discussion...

Iroh stood up. "You are permitted to speak to Ursa, but with armed guards, and incased in earth. And, after some discussion, we have decided to have you stay, as we can not risk you telling the Fire Lord of us. You will have a guard while you stay." he said, no mercy in his eyes.

"And, where is mother?" Azula asked quietly, looking at Iroh.

"Mother" Zuko said, and Azula looked at him, hate in his eyes "is here. And I am to be your guard."

Azula eyes raised, curious.

---------------------

Jet, Smellerbee, and Longshot were in the city, scurring around for news.

They had no luck, unfornatly, for several days, intil they saw a notice in the town.

"All Fire Nation Angi warriors report to Fire Lord Ozai. Important assignment in Roku Island." it read.

They looked at each other, nodding.

"Looks like we are going to Roku island." Jet said, and hurried off, his comrades not far behind him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Since the new season of avatar is tomorrow!!! (sqeuls happily) I might not update tomorrow...sorry!

And the island is called Roku Island, lol. I thought it fit perfectly.

Their is now only 10 days left until the Day of Black Sun. Each chapter is one day.

**This Chapter is Dedciated to: **zeratul7


	16. Dangerous Fire

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters.

**Chapter Sixteen: Dangerous Fire  
**

Azula was watched closely by Zuko, and thankfully didn't make trouble the first few days.

Mai had been praticing, but mainly hanged around with Zuko.

Ty Lee, who was very happy, and confused, was happily doing cartwheels.

Somehow or another, Aang and Katara had started talking with Ty Lee.

"Hey Aang, Katara!!" Ty Lee said, flipping over and bowing at them.

They both looked embarresed.

"You don't have to bow, we are all equal here." Aang said, smiling at Ty Lee. Ty Lee squeled, then looked thoughtful.

"May I suggest something?" she asked.

Aang and Katara raised eyebrows at each other. "Of course, what is it?"

"You know how you can bend your elements?" They nodded. "Well, Katara, have you ever considered bending the water inside someone? And Aang, you could control the air around people, and sufficate them easily."

Their eyes widened. "I never thought of that. How did you?" Aang asked.

Ty Lee shrugged. "I had a lot of time to think with Azula."

--------------------

Aang, after the conversation with Ty Lee, had fire practice with Aki and Iroh. He walked over to the clearing, scaring the pants off of him when he saw Zuko, Azula, and Mai there.

"Uh, why...?" he asked, looking at Iroh for a response.

He smiled. "Zuko is here to help, and Mai is here because their dating!" Zuko growled angerily at this, but Mai blushed. "And Azula is going to help you once your ready to control lightening. Of course, that won't be for a few days."

Aang just stared their, his mouth open.

"Agni, Aang, lets get started!" Aki said, smiling slightly. Aang jumped, but got into stance.

"Ok, so today you will use your fire to make fire arms. Make sure to keep it under control, and don't burn yourself!" Aki said sharply.

Aang breathed in, and pushed the fire out of his hands. Trying to keep it there. Then he tried to extend it, but failed as the fire made a fire ball.

"Aang, you need to breathe within, not outward force."

And so the day went on. Aang mastered the move, and Katara was practicing control the water in Ty Lee, who had voleenteered.

And eventful day, maybe not...

* * *

**Author's Note: **This was a nice chapter, but then the next chapter is a fluffy chapter, and then a plan chapter.

Their is now only 9 days left until the Day of Black Sun. Each chapter is one day.

**This Chapter is Dedciated to: **Katara and Hakoda


	17. Lovers United

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters.

**Chapter Seventeen: Lovers United  
**

Iroh had, after all this, wanted a Dance, so everyone has agreed. Katara - Aang, Mai - Zuko, Suki - Sokka, Toph - Aki, and Ty Lee - Kazu (all the other characters had dates as well, but concentrate on these ten people). Azula didn't get anyone to dance with her, sadly, but she had a very interesting talk with her mother.

---------------------------------

**Katara and Aang**

Aang put on her "tux" in his tent, very happy to be going with Katara to the Golden Dragon Dance, as Iroh called it.

"Hey Aang, are you ready yet?" Sokka said. They were going to go meet the girls together, but Aang was taking so long!

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming!" Aang said. Sokka gave his approval when he came out.

"Just don't do anything to her, ok?" Sokka said, warning Aang of the various "anythings". Aang turned red but nodded.

Suki and Katara smiled at their dates, and walked to the dance.

Everyone was there, and it seemed most people had dates. The whole camp was laughing and having fun for once.

"Come on Aang, lets dance!" Katara said, pulling Aang onto the dance floor.

They danced for several minutes, but both became bored, and they went off to the beach, walking on the sand.

"Aang, are you worried about the Day of Black Sun?" Katara asked, looking at Aang. He adverted her eyes.

"Of course. The eclipse will only last eight minutes, does that sound like enough time to change the fate of the world?" Aang asked.

"No, but try enjoying tonight and not what's ahead. Its a beautiful night." Katara said, sighing romaticly.

Aang raised his eyebrows at her, and kissed her.

Yue nodded happily as she watched from above.

-----------------------------------------

**Mai and Zuko**

Both Mai and Zuko were not dancers, so they went off to the bench as well (a different part then Katara and Aang). Sitting next to each other, Zuko breathed with happiness. He was doing the right thing, he had his mother back, and he had a "lady friend", as his uncle said.

Mai looked at him. "The moon is too big and gray."

"I love it when you are hating the world." Zuko said lovely, and they kissed.

------------------------------------------

**Suki and Sokka**

After having Katara and Aang leave them, Suki and Sokka entered a slow dance. Suki leaned on his shoulder, listening to both their hearts quicken.

"Hey, Suki?" Sokka said quietly, as to not startle her. She looked up.

"Here, follow me, I have something to ask you." He lead her to a cliff, overlooking the sea with the moon shining brightly.

"Suki, I am not sure if we will make it through all this, but if we do?" he brought out a necklace "will you marry me?"

Suki's eyes widened, and she always fainted.

"Yes! Yes, of course I will! But what is on the necklace?" Sokka beamed at her, and tied it around her neck. She looked down and smiled. A boomeraang and a golden fan was shown to her, and the two kissed heavenly.

----------------------------------------------

**Toph and Aki**

Toph scowled. Her friends had conviced her to go with Aki _and _wear a dress. How they did that without her kicking dirt into their various places she would never know.

"Hey Toph, want to dance?" Aki asked, holding out his hand. Toph heastated.

"I'm not much of a dance, Aki." she said, looking down.

"Then why don't I teach you?" Aki said, smiling, leading her out.

Before Toph knew what happened, she was dancing with Aki! The Blind Bandit was dancing!

After the dance, it was a slow song. Toph leaned her head aganist his shoulder.

_Maybe this isn't so bad. _Toph thought.

-----------------------------------------

**Ty Lee and Kazu**

Kazu laughed. He could tell that with Ty Lee, anything could happen. This girl was excitable, and could jump at any moment. He was dancing with her, and they were both laughing at a joke he just told.

Lets just say the rest of the night, nothing happened, but Ty Lee would always remember it.

----------------------------------------------

**Azula and Ursa**

Neither Ursa or Azula felt much like dancing, and by some fate, they had found each other at the same table.

"Azula." Ursa said. Azula looked up at the loving eyes of her mother "You have grown up since I last saw you."

Azula nodded. "Sorry about everything. But I want to know if I am doing the right thing"

Ursa smiled, and hugged Azula. "Do not dwell on the past or think of future, only of the present. You are doing the right thing know, are you not? And helping the Avatar is the best thing. Listen to your heart, what does it say?"

"That everything will turn out fine."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Fluffy chapter, yeah! I had much fun with this.

Their is now only 8 days left until the Day of Black Sun. Each chapter is one day.

BTW, sorry for not updating in a while. And that thing about the eclipse is true.

- means "went with"

**This Chapter is Dedciated to: **My Grandmother


	18. Bloodbending

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters.

**Chapter Eighteen: Bloodbending  
**

Katara grinned as she walked down to the beach, waterbending the waves. She brought them up, carefully practicing a few waterbending moves for the Day of Black Sun.

"Awesome form Katara!" Aang said, coming up behind her. Aang tripped and fell as she turned around suddenly, scared.

Katara gasped. "Geez, Aang, don't scare me like that."

Aang laughed as he got up. "Sorry. But I saw you come out here, and I decided we could try out what Ty Lee said."

Katara remembered what Ty Lee had said. "I know, Aang, so have I, but I really don't like the idea of Bloodbending."

"Oh, come on, try out on me. Make me move my hand."

Katara smiled. She got into her stance. All of sudden Aang moved his hand.

"Wha...? I did it?" Katara, asked, amazed.

Aang laughed, then moved back his hand. "Nah, I did. I had to scratch my head."

Katara frowned, and after a few moments, made Aang smack himself.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Their is now only 5 days left until the Day of Black Sun. Each chapter is one day. I may skip a day or so.

I decided to base this chapter off "The Puppetmaster".

BTW, sorry for not updating in a while...again.

**This Chapter is Dedciated to: **kataanglover


	19. Sokka's Plan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters.

**Chapter Nineteen: Sokka's Plan**

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Azula, Zuko, Iroh, Kazu, Aki, Ursa, Hakoda, Bumi, Bato, and several other generals of various armies gathered around in the tent. They had gathered to discuss one thing: the plan for the Day of Black Sun.

The main plan was, of course, get Aang to the Fire Nation Palace without being killed. They would have the Black Sun on their side, so they would have no problem going through the soldiers.

But, once there, what to do? Aang could bend fine, they all agreed to that, but Ozai was still powerful. He would have to figure that out by himself.

They didn't want to kill more the nescessary, so they, out of Sokka's request, had decided on taking the fastest way possible. All they had to do was get to the palace within 5 minutes.

Could Aang ride on Appa? No, they had war balloons.

Could he go underground? Yes, but the palace it metal, and then he would have to face the royal guards.

Neverless, at the end of the day, a plan had been figured out. They brought their supplies together, reparing ships and such like they have all week, and waited for dawn, when the greatest battle ever fought would begin.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Their is now only 1 day left until the Day of Black Sun. Each chapter is one day. I may skip a day or so.

The next chapter is the beginning of the invasion.

**This Chapter is Dedciated to: **"Nightmares and Daydreams"


	20. Day of Black Sun

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters.

**Chapter Twenty: Day of Black Sun **

Aang gently scraped the hair off his sculp. It felt good to feel the breeze on his bald head.

He sighed, and walked to wear the rest of the army was waiting.

"...we are here today to win a greater victory then history itself has ever seen. Feel happy, for today, we go out to destroy the Fire Nation!"

Aang grinned, listening to Hakoda's speech. Everything was ready.

-----------------------------------

Ozai, for once, was worried. Today was Day of Black Sun. He had already put up the defences.

He went to the back room, and opened his closet. Taking out the fake-back door, he took out his box and un-locked it.

The necklace he slipped on underneath his armor.

----------------------------------

Katara stared at the sky. They were on their break from the sumarines that had gotten them through Azulon's Fire Gates.

"Everyone, get back in the submarines. The next time we arrive, we will be at the beach, so fight smart...and try not to die." Hakoda grimaced at the thought, and everyone, excluding Aang and Katara got back in the sub.

[Aang has required me to block this part, as it is private. Let's just say that after this point, Katara and Aang were dating.

-----------------------------------

Aang looked below. His army was almost to the top of the palace. He frowned...it was time.

He flew down to the palace.

Now here came the hard part. Taking advice from Ty Lee, he quickly knocked out all the royal guards.

Breathing deeply, he opened the palace door dramaticly.

"Fire Lord Ozai!" Aang screamed.

---------------------------------

Zuko, Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, and Ursa looked down at the palace They knew the plan. They lept down, and headed towards the palace.

--------------------------------

"Welcome Avatar. What a delight." Ozai smirked.

"You're in no position for small talk." Aang said, incasing the Fire Lord in rock.

"Why not, small talk is fine. Besides..." the rock burst "...you should show respect. This is the Fire Lord's Palace."

Aang blinked in suprise.

"Let me present to you some old friends...the Dai Lee agents!" six agents came down "Presents from my daughter before she went traitor. Enjoy!" Ozai smirked, and sat back to watch the fun.

But, as soon as he finished his sentence, one of the Dai Lee Agents dropped down, knocked out.

Aang looked up, as Zuko, Azula, Mai and Ty Lee dropped from the ceiling.

Aang grinned, quickly knocking out to an agent, as the others did the same. He turned around, and stopped.

Ozai was staring down at Ursa, dead at his feet, with his necklace in her hands.

Later, Aang had learned that the necklace had given Ozai special power. The necklace came from the comet.

Zuko gasped when he saw his mother.

"You monster!" he shouted. He ran at Ozai, but his anger had overpowered him. Ozai shot lightening at him, almost killing him.

Ty Lee, Mai, and Azula turned to help Aang with the Fire Lord.

"No. Stop. This is my fight." Aang said, eyes glittering dangerously.

Ty Lee looked down at the timer the mechanist had given her.

"Aang, quickly, the eclipse is about to end!"

Aang turned away so no one could see his tears, as he crushed the Fire Lord to death.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Today is the Day of Black Sun.

This is my second-to-last chapter, the next one tells what happens after. I will post another chapter on here if I plan to make another book based off this one.

Oh, and Happy New Year! 2008!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, though no special fighting was in it. :(

**This Chapter is Dedciated to: **kataang2


End file.
